


Ненужный титул

by Strannics



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Друзья, враги, недостижимый титул — вот что такое Судзуран.





	Ненужный титул

 

В этой школе он нашёл верных друзей, хоть и не все оправдали его ожидания, пытаясь действовать за спиной и по-своему. С верными врагами было проще, они всегда чётко следовали своему понятию чести — биться честно и до конца. Они шли напролом, не обращая внимания на опасность противника, и это было достойно уважения, которое Сэридзава Тамао даровал немногим.  
  
В первое время он истинно желал пробиться на вершину Судзурана, стать королём школы и доказать, что стоит своего звания «монстра»… Но уже вскоре после понял, что куда легче просто не позволить занять это место другим. Потому что, даже если он пробьётся на самый верх, его имя всё равно сотрётся — его закрасят краской, прямо как это сделал Такия Гэндзи в свой первый день — а стены школы запомнят разве что эхо его голоса, которое в последствие заглушат сотни других голосов, точно так же кричащих, что смогут взобраться на вершину.  
  
Каким бы его ни считали многие, Тамао не был глупцом, чтобы сломя голову нестись в бой. В обратном случае, он бы в первую очередь попытался свалить Риндамана — единственного человека, кто по-настоящему внушал страх, одиночку, достойного называться монстром куда больше, чем прочее местное вороньё. Но вместо этого Риндаман стал единственным, против кого Тамао так и не выступил.  
  
Токио говорил, что раньше они с Гэндзи искали место, откуда виден самый красивый закат. В глазах Тамао закат всегда был одинаковым, и столь необычное откровение вызывало лишь улыбку… Как ни крути, а он просто не знал другого заката, кроме видимого с крыши школы, и не видел смысла искать — для него крыша школы была единственным местом, откуда вообще стоило смотреть на мир.  
  
Риндаман однажды сказал, что у Судзурана нет вершины и что полная победа — лишь недостижимая мечта. Тамао, в отличие от рвущегося в недостижимую высь Гэндзи, уже понял и усвоил это, потому и не стремился выше, достаточно просто удержаться, не позволяя прочему воронью обогнать себя. А ещё лучше — объединить старшие классы под своим крылом, это предотвратит вражду почти на корню, потому что неорганизованным амбициозным новичкам помладше против сплочённости ветеранов точно не выстоять…  
  
Такия Гэндзи всё испортил под самый выпуск, но предсказуемо обломал крылья о Риндамана. Ближе к концу Тамао даже стало его немного жаль, и он под обречённое покачивание головой от Токио всё-таки позволил Гэндзи написать своё имя на крыше на какие-то незначительные сантиметры выше своего — прощальный выпускной подарок для неплохо развлекшего его наглеца.  
  
«Взлететь в небо и не возвращаться назад», свобода может быть только у того, кто не гонится за титулом, у того, кто способен закрыть глаза на обманчивый рассвет и смиренно ждать конца дня, когда закат ознаменует, что этот день прожит не зря.  
  
Уже ради этих тихих закатов в компании верного друга и осознания того, что где-то рядом такой же верный враг, стоило делать вид, что звание короля Судзурана хоть что-то да значит.

 


End file.
